This is a proposal to support career development for up to five senior fellows or junior faculty members in clinical cancer research at the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center, a consortium of Harvard Medical School (HMS), Harvard School of Public Health, and the primary HMS teaching hospitals -- Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Massachusetts General Hospital, Brigham and Women?s Hospital, The Children?s Hospital and Beth Israel Deaconess Hospital. The aim of this proposal is to address the need for physician scientists capable of translating the most promising discoveries of molecular genetics and biology, drug discovery, epidemiology, and psychosocial research into useful application in cancer patients. We propose to select five physicians or nurses at the level of Senior Research Fellow, Instructor or Assistant Professor in subspecialties of surgical, radiation, pediatric, medical, and nursing oncology, for a maximum of five years of support. Their career development plan will include didactic course work in clinical trial design and management, and formal hands-on training in important technologies related to their field of interest, as well as mentored research involving clinical trials. Candidates may pursue laboratory training related to clinical trials, such as genetics, pharmacokinetics, or clinical immunology as part of their career development plan. Each candidate will design and manage a clinical research trial as part of his/her grant-supported effort. Women and minority candidates will be encouraged to apply for this award. Mentors for the laboratory, clinical, and biostatistical aspects of the candidate?s work will be an integral part of the training plan. An advisory committee of faculty drawn from the major cancer specialties, basic science, epidemiology, and biostatistics will select candidates, supervise their progress, and evaluate the effectiveness of their training, research, and mentoring. The advisory committee will also be responsible for evaluating the overall effectiveness of the program and identifying opportunities for new areas of emphasis.